total_drama_ridonculous_racefandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard
link title''Italic text'' Black|eye_color = Black|teams = Waneyihtam Maskwak The LARPers|placements = TDPI: 13th TDPRR: 18th|first = TD: So, Uh, This is My Team? RR: None Down, Eighteen to Go (Part 1)|last = TD: I Love You, Grease Pig! RR: A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars|count = 5|voiced_by = Clé Bennett|seasons = TD: 5 RR: 1|image1 = Leonard.png|children = eaerdo>\384848sMs\...$’$m|siblings = Sign|other = eva|only = cody}}Leonard is a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island and The Ridonculous Race. While he initially annoyed his team on the former show leading to his exit, his belief in magic is ultimately his downfall. Fang.png Crimson Icon.png Total Drama series title.png Ridonculous Race series title.jpg TDI title card.png RR Logo.png TD Logo.png Favicon.ico Wiki-wordmark.png Biography Before Total Drama: Pahkitew Island At some point before Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, Leonard was bullied and shoved in a locker where he met Tammy, who became his best friend. The two were both LARPers (Live Action Role Players) and dressed and acted like mythical creatures (a wizard in Leonard's case). Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Once on the island, Leonard was placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak team, and instantly tried to take charge of his team, convincing them to build a wizard's tower during the first challenge. After the tower didn't stand up against Pahkitew Island's wildlife, Leonard was confused, much to the irritation of Dave. At elimination, Leonard was saved by the elimination of Beardo, who annoyed the team more then he did. During the second challenge, Leonard took the last leg of the relay race due to Sugar agreeing that his magic would win the challenge. After it didn't work, Leonard blamed Dave not believing in his magic as the cause for it not working. That night, Leonard was eliminated, being deemed useless by his team. The Ridonculous Race After failing to win on Total Drama, Leonard signed up with Tammy to race in the Ridonculous Race. During the first leg of the race, Leonard and Tammy tried to form alliances with the other teams (specifically The Goths and The Adversity Twins), but were rejected by all of them. After being one of the last teams to finish their soup during the challenge, they were in the lead on their way to the finish line, however they stopped to preform a spell on the other two teams, who quickly ran by them. After arriving last, they were cut from the race. They returned to New York to watch the finale, and cheer for the winners. Personality Leonard's personality seems to be kind in nature and very believing. When someone doubts his magic, it makes him act slightly angry towards them, but never to an extreme point. He seems to become more strategic after being cut from Total Drama, trying to form alliances with other teams in the race. Relationships Friendships Sugar Sugar seems to be Leonard's only real friend during his run on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, being the only one to really believe his stories and believe fully in his magic. Due to his early exit, the two didn't have much interactions, however she did always try to get the rest of the team to listen to him due to him being a wizard. Tammy Tammy is Leonard's friend in the race and friend since he was a child. The two LARP together, and met when Leonard was shoved in the same locker as her as a kid. They've stayed friends their whole life, and entered The Ridonculous Race together as a team. Notes and trivia * Leonard was labeled The LARPer. * Leonard was one of only four contestants to have a main role on both Total Drama and Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Appearances (5/146) __NOEDITSECTION__ -- 15:14, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:TD Characters Category:TD S5 Characters Category:RR Characters Category:RR S1 Characters Category:Waneyihtam Maskwak Category:The LARPers Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race